


Car broke down...again

by Robron17



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron17/pseuds/Robron17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roberts car breaks down again in the middle of the road. He calls Aaron and asks him to come over but Aaron doesn't believe him. What will end up happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car broke down...again

**Author's Note:**

> I Literally woke up so I can right this...I'm obsessed with these two. Hope you like it!!!

*phone rings*

 _That's weird, he hasn't called me in a while._ Aaron thought,  _maybe something is wrong_ before quickly picking up the phone. 

"Hey, you alright?" He couldn't help the concern in his voice. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Umm Aaron my car broke down"

"right"

Robert ignored the sarcasm in Aaron's voice.

"Can you come over and look at it please?"

"you know I really tought you'd be an expert at coming up with excuse by now, giving how many you had made to your wife" he didn't mean to sound so bitter but it came out anyway. 

Defensive mode Robert strikes back "Aaron are you gonna fix my car or not?"

"I'll send Debbie"

"I don't want Debbie"

"we're not going there again Robert."

"Aaron why can't we handle business like two grown man? My car broke down, you're a mechanic, put two and two together and we'll both have a good day. Can you do that?"

"no, but you know who can?...Debbie." 

a moment of silence from both ends. 

"Look, Robert you know what'll happen if we were alone together. After working on getting over you for 2 months, I don't wanna fall right back to where we were. It's not healthy nor fair."

Silent from Robert's end. 

"Look if your car is really broken down, I'll send Debbie, she's as good a mechanic as any"

"but I don't want Debbie Aaron. Why can't you just take a look at my car. Nothing has to happen and nothing will happe...unless you want to."

you can here aaron sight from the other side of the world at Robers vague suggestion. 

"But I really don't want Debbie, or Cain or anyone else for that matter. Can you please come over?"

"why do you want me, they're as good of a mechanic as any?"

"because aaron if I have to spell it out for you, I enjoy your company. and you're good with that smart mouth of yours and your hands."

robert didn't realize it had sounded so sexual until it left his mouth. 

"I meant on the car, your hands on the car. You're good with you're hands on the car. And you're quick at comebacks and talking, which I'm clearly failing at now so can you just please come over and put me out of my misery please Aaron?"

"alright fine I'll be there in a few"

*phone cuts off*

Few minutes later Aaron pulls in in a blue track and jumps out once he parks it. 

Aaron just gives Robert a nod as an acknowledgment. 

"Thanks for coming" Robert says sincerely 

"It was my day off, you know?"

"Oh why didn't you tell me on the phone?"

"I didn't think it would make a difference, would it?"

Robert laughs a little "probably not but I do appreciate you coming...especially on your day off."

Aaron gives him a small nod. A mix between 'you're welcome' and 'why the fuck are you being sincere' nod. 

"Maybe I can get you a pint as a thank you later?" Said Robert just realizing how much it sounded like that day they first kissed. 

"No need, I've got one waiting for me" Aaron said well aware that is exactly what he said on that same day. 

"Right, well umm hop in then, take a look" he says as he tosses Aaron the keys. 

Aaron gets in the car drivers door stile open and tries to start the engine expecting it to work the first time but to his surprise it doesn't. He looks back out at Robert and 

"Wow it's actually not working this time."

"I told you"

"Yeah well you've also told me multiple things that weren't true."

Silence

Aaron is deep in the hood of Robert's white Audi concentrating on what's gone wrong when he all of a sudden hears a voice. 

"Is this how it's gonna be between us from now on?"

"How'd you mean?"

"You know, practically ignoring each other, pretending we don't know each other, like nothing's ever happened between us?"

"You do it when it suits you"

"Yeah and what a stupid mistake that was"

Robert didn't mean to say those words out loud. 

"I mean, I meant...  
Robert stutters trying to come up with something. 

"I mean look at us" but Aaron still kept his head in the hood of the car. 

"Aaron can I talk to you honestly for once?"

"I'm working on the car"

"The car can wait" Robert grabs Aaron's hand that was resting on top of the car and pulls him around careful not to hit his head when he comes out if the hood. Once Aaron starts looking at him, Robert lets go of Aaron's hand. 

"I mean look, you've been working on getting over me for 2 months...

Aaron rolls his eyes

"And so have I" Robert continues  
"I have been working on getting over you just as hard if not harder coz me involved with you hurts more people than you involved with me." He takes a deep breath. 

"I mean and I'm supposed to be the less caring of the two of us. I'm supposed to be the heartless one, I'm supposed to be the one not affected by this, you and me splitting up. I'm supposed to be the one that has the easier time getting over you but I'm not. I'm not having an easy time getting over you, and like hell this is affecting me more than anything before and I do care a lot about you." He takes another deep breath. "I mean if I'm like this, and I'm supposed to be the heartless, thoughtless, cold son of a bitch, then how are you coping with this? You're supposed to be the one with all the emotions, the one who cares, the one who's more affected by this." 

He looks at Aaron for a response but when he doesn't get one he continues.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is. If I'm in bits like this, I can't imagine what you must be going through so if you ever need to talk "yeah bad idea blah blah blah" but I'm always here for you oaky?" 

"Coz the thing is I know we're supposed to avoid each other in order to get over one another but maybe maybe we're not meant to get over one another." 

For the first time in forever aaron talks. 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe we should give it a go...properly. I'm saying give me a second chance, more like a 40th chance" he corrected himself "and I swear I won't let you down this time." 

"Why is this time any different?"

"Because Aaron the past 2 months have been hell. I've been thinking what's really important and what I want in life and I realized I do want the fancy suits, the flash cars, the mention house and the fancy job but I also realized two new things."

He looks deep into Aaron's eyes, at his own hand and back at Aaron. 

"I've realized that I do love you more than I led on, more than I want to to be completely honest, I've missed you more than I thought I would and I craved you in more way than I though possible."

He swallows a big lump. 

"And the second realization was I did love you and I did love chrissie but for very different reasons and in a very different way."

"And Aaron if I'm being completely honest it scares me how much I'm in love with you and how it could all be gone one day for one reason or another but there is a bigger part of me that is scared about not experiencing that love fully, openly and freely. So Aaron if you'd live me a second chance, I'll make it the best decision you've ever made "

"What about Chrissie?"

"I think she can cope without me, don't you think?" Robert said with a hint of a smirk. 

"But give me time, two weeks maximum. And I'll be all yours if you let me." He is practically pleading. 

Aaron pushes off the car he was leaning on and pulls Robert in into a sweat small kiss until Robert deepens it. They kissed for about two minutes straight stopping for air and they go right back to it. Robert adds tongue first and Aaron follows lead, as the kiss deepens even more they fight for dominance. 2 months worth of anger, love, lust, passion all showing in that kiss. Robert pushes aaron back to the front of the car where aaron had been leaning earlier. Robert then starts kissing down Aaron's neck and he slides his hands under Aaron's shirt nonchalantly looking for any new scars. He comes up with a smile when he finds none. He grabs aaron by the hand and pushes him in the back of the car but before Robert joins aaron breathlessly says

"N-not here"

"What? Why not?"

"Because we're in the middle of the road you mapper"

"Fine where?"

"Barn"

"What do we do with my car? We can't leave it in the middle of the road"

"Give me two minutes I know what's wrong with it" 

"Fine hurry up, I don't think I can hold it in any longer"

Aaron rolls his eyes but he feels the same. Working with a boner is a bitch especially when your boner is touching the car of someone who give you the boner to start with. 

Few minutes later Roberts car is up and running. 

"Alright well I can't take this track to the barn so I'll meet you there in a few I'm just gonna drop it iff at the garage"

"I'll come with you"

"What? No. Just wait for me at the barn."

"I don't meant to the garage you goop, I'll wait around the corner so we can go to the barn together." Robert says. 

"Wow, who knew you were this romantic Robert" Aaron said sarcastically 

"I just want a bj on our way to the barn" Robert responded. 

Aaron's face falls upon hearing this. 

"I'm kidding of course, I wanna spend every minute I can with you." Robert says sincerely 

"Alright let's go then" aaron says as he tosses Roberts back his keys as he is getting in the track himself. 

"Aaron wait" Robert calls out. 

Aaron stops dead on his tracks but doesn't turn around. But as he hears Roberts footsteps approach he does turn. 

"I'm really not messing you around this time" Robert says half trying to finish that little role play thing they had going on earlier from that day they first kissed and half promising that he really meant it this time. 

"How is that?" Aaron asks picking up on the role play

"Because in two weeks time max, you and I. Will be proper couples, couples that the village will know about, couples who aren't afraid to hold hands in public, couples who'll introduce each other as they're boyfriend and couples who aren't afraid to do this in public."

And before aaron resisters what's happening Robert leans in and kisses him just like he did the first time they kissed minus the spinning part. After a few minutes Aaron pulls away and says

"Alright I don't think we'll get around to taking care of these" he points a finger back and forth between his and Roberts crutch "if we keep kissing and not turn the track in so let's go" Robert nods knowing there is more to come at the barn.


End file.
